Some vehicles are equipped with an aerodynamic control system, which may include a rear spoiler to control aerodynamic forces acting on the vehicle. The aerodynamic control system is used to improve the dynamic performance of the vehicle. The rear spoiler includes a central, horizontal portion, which is often configured as a downforce generating device. The central portion of the rear spoiler may generate a downforce on the vehicle as air passes across the rear spoiler. In some examples, the rear spoiler may include vertical side plates that are fixedly attached to the lateral edges of the central, horizontal portion.